Longing
by ZephyrGirl51
Summary: Nico is thinking of someone...
1. Chapter 1

**There's a screen cap I saw this morning of Nico that one of my Tumblr buddies posted. Out of the context of the episode, he looks so sad, so hurt. The original posting of this story had a link, but it won't work, so look for the pic URL in my profile page. :) (thanks to AlleluiaElizabeth for the tip, I'm a newbie)**

**I'm taking a lot of artistic license here. Of course, we know nothing of Nico's wife, or what happened, but I have a feeling that Nico blames himself for their breakup, perhaps his crazy work schedule with Mr. Pittman? And I have no idea what Nico's real name is, but I know it's sometimes a Greek name, and it's also a nickname for Dominic. I've used that name before, and I just love it. :D And I don't know how old Nico is... Scott Cohen is 49, I believe, so Nico can't be too far off.**

**The song Nico is listening to here is "At Last" by Etta James. **

* * *

><p><em>That damn song.<em>

Shaking his head, Nico switched off the radio as he sat in the dark. A heavy sigh escaped him as he clicked his Blackberry. Nothing new. No messages. No calls.

He was alone.

He'd found it easier to do his job in solitude. Having a marriage and working for Marshal Pittman hadn't been very easy. So many nights he'd left his wife to take care of this or that, and so many times it had just ended in arguments. Finally, she'd delivered him the ultimatum.

_"It's me, or it's Marshal, Dominic."_

He rubbed his temples. Oh, but his head ached. It ached just as badly as his heart. Just because it was easy to work alone didn't mean he enjoyed it. He remembered what Juliette had said to him the morning he'd dropped her off at the rehabilitation center.

_"You'd have made a great dad."_

He closed his eyes as regret twisted itself in his gut. As a member of a large Italian/Greek family, he had lots of relatives, and lots of nieces and nephews. Ten years ago, his youngest sister, Liza, had actually given her firstborn son the name 'Dominic' as his middle name, after her favorite big brother, she'd said. He still had the picture of his tiny nephew, snuggled in a soft blue blanket in his arms, the day he'd first met him. And Guiliano "Guy" Dominic DiPalma was still his favorite nephew.

But, at 47, he had no children of his own, a fact that his mother had finally learned to stop reminding him of. He sighed. He'd actually come to accept his solitude.

Until Dani had come along.

Cursing under his breath, he shook his head. She'd blown right into his life like a hurricane - spunky, fiesty, and tenacious, with even more brains than beauty. At first he'd thought her ridiculous. The more he pored into her life, the more he researched her, he realized she was the real deal. And watching her interact with TK... with Booze... with _everyone_... he'd been simply amazed.

He clicked through the photos on his Blackberry until he came to rest on one of her. She'd been distressed after a bad meeting, and had simply sat in Purnell's office, trying to gather herself. Nico had snapped the photo before he'd known he'd done it.

And he couldn't bring himself to delete it.

When he'd found out how she knew Matt, it didn't bother him. He knew nothing would ever happen between them, and it was just pure luck that brought them together that night. But when she'd met J.D...

Nico scowled. He hadn't liked the man. He was too cool, too smooth. He'd researched and researched, stayed up all hours of the night, trying to find anything at all that Dani needed protecting from. But he couldn't. If anything, it made him realize how attached he'd become to the beautiful doctor. He'd felt a little guilty for being so pleased when he heard J.D. had gone to the Congo without Dani. But his heart had hurt for her, too. He knew how she felt. He thought of the way her face lit up whenever J.D. had texted her, or whenever she'd thought of him.

_To have her look at __**me**__ like that... _

He clicked off the photo and pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was going to be another long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am going to attempt to stretch this story out. We'll see where it goes. I am also going to attempt to do this story ENTIRELY from Nico's POV. He's interesting, he's mysterious, and he fills me with wonder and intrigue. Not to mention that he's HOT - thanks to Scott Cohen for that! ;)**

* * *

><p>Nico leaned carefully against the wall of the Hawks' training facility, biding his time, waiting for just the right moment... She came around the corner, rushing as usual, the <em>click-click-click<em> of her high heels on the thin tiles of the hall. How she walked in those shoes - as devastatingly sexy as they were, Nico noted - was totally beyond him. 3...2...1...

"Doctor Santino."

Those dangerously high heels skittered, and she lost her balance. Quick as a flash, and before he realized it, Nico reached out to catch her as she screeched, "Jesus, Nico!" She grabbed his arms, trying desperately to steady herself.

"I've got you," he said softly. Thank God for his lightning-fast reflexes... She could have fallen. He regretted scaring her... this time. "I have something I'd like to discuss with you?" he added, finally releasing her small form. He'd never touched her so much at once, and his heart rate had picked up just a bit.

"How about not freaking scaring me all the time?" She straightened herself and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Sneak-O."

He rolled his eyes at this, trying to suppress a laugh. "This way, Doctor." He placed a hand on the small of her back and gestured down the hall. "We have a situation..."

* * *

><p><em>Why do I need a menu? I've had everything on it.<em>

Nico sighed and sipped his water. For some reason, Tuesday night at his usual restaurant didn't hold the same pleasure as it had the many previous weeks. The young waitress assigned to his usual table seemed to pick up on this. "Mr. Careles, you look like you've had a terrible day." She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. He smiled and shook his head. "Just a normal day, Sherri."

"Well, I've got some good news... the special is your favorite - penne in vodka sauce with Italian sausage." She smiled, awaiting his reaction.

He grinned. "Perfect. And the house salad as usual."

"Sure thing. Oh!" She pointed at him with her pen. "Tonight's dessert special?" Grinning, she leaned over close to his ear. "Tiramisu."

He closed his eyes with a smile. "It must be my lucky night."

"Who knew!" Her eyes gravitated to the doorway. "You know her?"

Following her gaze, his stomach lurched as he saw Dani talking to the hostess and gesturing towards him. "Yes, I do. Wait just a moment?"

He stood as she approached, wanting to laugh at her satisfied, gloating expression.

"Ha. So it _**is**_ your Tuesday night restaurant."

"Please join me." He stepped around the table, pulling out her chair for her, and catching a whiff of her perfume as she seated herself. "You doubted me?"

"No. I just wanted to surprise _**you**_ for once." She stuck out her tongue.

His eyes lingered on that pink tongue for just a few seconds too long. "And you have. Sherri, can you please give the good Doctor a few moments to look at the menu?"

"Sure," she said, grinning. "I'll bring you a glass of water, Doctor..." she waited hesitantly.

"Santino," Nico finished. "Doctor Danielle Santino."

Sherri gave a quick nod, winked at Nico, and disappeared into the back.

She drew in a breath. "Oh, God, I forgot they have canneloni."

Nico sipped his water. "Yes, and it's excellent."

She closed the menu. "I'll have that and a house salad, then."

"You won't be disappointed." He smiled.

She smiled back at him. "I'm sure I won't be."

They made small talk for a bit, until the salads arrived. And then he got to watch her eat again. The last time they'd been here, he'd tried not to focus too closely on her, so as not to alert her date. But tonight... he didn't know how he'd survive. Every move she made was delicate, fluid elegance. But at the same time, she didn't behave like a normal female. She enjoyed her meal, savoring every bite, making tiny noises of satisfaction and pleasure throughout. She liked to eat. And Nico liked that.

Finally, as Sherri cleared away their dinner plates, she said, "Ready for dessert?" Nico smiled. "Ah, that's one. What about you, Doctor Santino? We have tiramisu tonight. It's Mr. Careles' favorite."

She smiled in surprise. "It is? Well, it's mine, too. I'll have that, and a coffee, cream on the side, please?"

"Absolutely. Be right back."

Dani rested her chin on her fingers, her elbow propped on the table. "Nico, I'll have you know that I make a wicked tiramisu."

_Is there nothing about this woman that I can't adore?_ "So does my mother."

"Mmm hmm. I'm guessing you have a big family?"

_Eh... just answer her. It'll be easier that way..._ "I do." He paused. "We have to reserve my uncle's restaurant to all have dinner together."

"That must be nice, all of you getting together. Holidays?"

He nodded. "I go when I can."

She studied him. Nico was suddenly nervous. He knew a very personal question was about to pop out of her lovely mouth.

"So, how long were you married, Nico?"

He never broke her gaze. "Too long."

"Argh! You, you and your vague answers." She rubbed her temple.

"Five years," Nico whispered, before he could stop himself.

"What?"

He steeled himself for the onslaught he knew was coming. "Five years. I was married for five years." He rested his hands on the table, studying a paper cut on his thumb.

"So you divorced because of a jackass. She cheated on you with another man?"

He continued to avoid her gaze. "No."

Her eyes grew wide. "You... cheated on her?"

"No."

"Then why?"

The words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them. "I was so busy fixing everything that I neglected my wife and she left me."

She fell silent, then reached for his hand. "I'm sorry, Nico."

He shrugged and placed his hands in his lap. "It's been a long time. I made my choice."

Sherri appeared. "Okay. I have one tiramisu for you, Mr. Careles..." she set down the small plate in front of him. "And one for you, Doctor Santino..." she set down the plate in front of Dani. "An espresso for you... and coffee with cream on the side for you." She smiled. "Anything else?"

Nico smiled. "Thank you, Sherri."

They ate their dessert in silence. He knew she felt guilty for drawing such an uncomfortable truth out of him, and he felt bad about it. As he sipped his espresso, he said quietly, "My marriage ended a long time ago. We weren't very well matched, so it was almost doomed to end before it began."

She stared into her coffee cup. "Don't I know how that feels."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"God, Nico, I thought you knew _everything_ about me. Don't you know Ray knocked me up after we graduated high school? Ain't that a great start."

He blinked once, and then twice. It hadn't occured to him, actually. He knew Ray and Dani had married young, but he'd never done the math.

"Anyway, I wouldn't trade any of it. I got RayJay, I got Linds, and I went back to school to make something of myself while Ray was obviously out having his own fun." She rolled her eyes. "I'm my own person because of it. So don't let one failure get you down, Nico. You are who you are. You're good at your job, and we need you."

Those last three words reverberated through his ears. He knew she was talking about the Hawks, collectively, but he sure wished she was talking about herself. He smiled. "Thank you."

A slow, sweet smile crept over her lovely face, turning up the corners of her mouth. "You're welcome."

He continued to smile as a warm, cozy feeling spread throughout his entire body. Maybe it wasn't the look he wanted... but it was close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoiler Alert! If you havent seen the NR episode Baggage Claim (orig air date 9/7) and you dont want me to ruin it for ya, then please stop reading. Otherwise, carry on, my lovelies.**

**A/N: This is purely a reflexive action from above referenced episode. Nico is sex on legs and it made me so freaking HOT to watch him kiss Mrs. Pittman, even though it wasn't Dani! I am thus having to change the rating to M to compensate for this one... and hopefully for later ones. This is a little sad, because deep in his heart, Nico wants Dani... although he can't have her... so he has to make do with what he has. Or,****who****he has. :(**

* * *

><p>Nico sighed as he massaged his temples. He was exhausted and stressed, and today hadn't made it any better. He wanted a long, hot shower and a good night's sleep.<p>

_No, I take that back. What I __**really **__want is to make wild, passionate love to that gorgeous doctor until she begs me to stop, then take a long, hot shower with__**her**__, and then hold her close to me for the rest of the night._

But, alas, it was not in the cards for him.

However, the mere thought of such a torrid night with the good Dr. Santino was already arousing him. Not to the point of pain, but his trousers were getting a touch snug in the crotch. He shifted uncomfortably in his leather chair and sighed. He'd honestly never thought about her like this before, but knew it was reckless to do so... even though he was enjoying it.

Closing his eyes, he thought of her naked, writhing beneath him as he kissed every square inch of her satiny-looking skin, her hands above her head, grasping at the pillow, the sweet keen of her wails ringing in his ears as he brought her to climax after explosive climax... His trousers got even tighter, his manhood swelling in response to such a delightful series of images.

_**Buzzzz**_

His cursed Blackberry vibrated on the desk.

**Message from: G**

_What now?_ he dared to ask himself, and clicked open the message. Immediately, he regretted it.

**I want you.**

Three innocent words... but strung together they held a dangerous sentiment. And even more dangerous from whom they'd come.

He growled in irritation and tossed down the phone.

Leaning back, he adjusted himself and crossed his legs, and opened his tablet to pore over the breaking news. He sat silently, chin in his hand, flipping through news site after news site, trying to ease not only the longing in his heart, but the ache in his loins.

_Why can't it be Dani saying that to me?_

_**Buzzzz**_

"Goddamnit." That single word reverberated through the empty office, echoing his loneliness. He knew he shouldn't. It went against everything he believed in.

_Let her want me. She will **not** have me again. My heart belongs to someone else now._

A reminder _buzzzz_ sounded against the desk.

He sighed and picked up the phone, clicking the ignored message.

**Message from: G**

**Please. I need you.**

He could hear her voice this time, tinged with sorrow and neglect, as well as a little alcohol. He could see her in his mind's eye... her chocolate tresses falling into his face as she rode him... the feel of her silken skin under his fingers... her piercing wail, mixed with his own cry of release... the gentle warmth of her body as she nestled against his side. These were dangerous memories, he knew that. But they were calling to him, like lusty sirens, singing to him of how such a union might ease his need...

He sighed, and slowly tapped out a reply.

**You win. For the last time.**

* * *

><p>He slid inside her effortlessly. She had been long ready for him, and she hissed her pleasure as he buried himself to the hilt. She was hot, slick, and tight... just what he needed tonight. Closing his eyes in the darkened room, he bent his head to suckle her as her fingers dug into his hair.<p>

Her long legs wrapped around him like a vise, holding him to her, keeping him prisoner. He swelled inside her with each subsequent thrust as he fought to stay in control. Soon she cried out his name in release. He instantly thought of Dani... her radiant smile, the gentle timbre of her voice, the voluptuous curves of her small frame... He began to pant furiously as he imagined her astride his prone form, hands splayed out over his chest. He imagined how it might feel to be lodged so deeply inside her... to feel her slick heat, her cries of pleasure as she climaxed with him.

"Oh, God," he cried, as his release took over. He held still for a moment afterwards, catching his breath. Rolling to his side, he stretched out on the soft sheets. She curled up behind him instantly, nuzzling the back of his neck. Nico tensed, pulling away from her as if she burned him. He rose, slowly making his way to the chair where his clothes lay carefully folded.

"Where are you going?" she asked petulantly as he began to dress.

"Home," he replied nonchalantly. "It's late."

"But I want you to stay," she purred, rising, coming to stand nude before him.

He dared not look at her as he buttoned his shirt and slid into his jacket. "No. You got what you _**wanted**_ already."

She strode angrily to the bathroom in response. He gave a heavy sigh as he sat down on the chair, donning his dress socks and shoes. He quickly gathered his keys, wallet, and Blackberry and let himself out.

Tears stung his eyes as he made his way to the car and got in. He slapped his hands on the steering wheel.

_And just when will I get what __**I **__want?_he asked himself as his gut wrenched in shame.

He knew the answer would not come tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I thought it might be interesting to see Nico interact more closely with one of Dani's kids... He needs to stretch his fatherly wings a bit. :) **

* * *

><p>The club was humming with activity that night. People dancing, drinking, laughing… Nico stood quietly in the corner, just watching, as people paired off – some holding hands, some kissing. His heart ached.<p>

He knew he had chosen this lonely life. But at this moment, he suddenly began thinking about how it could have been. A wife. Children. A family to love, to be loved by. Someone to wake up to every morning. He sighed and reached into his pocket as his Blackberry buzzed.

He scrolled through the messages. Nothing important, just tweets from the Hawks players. His trained eyes scanned the club, and suddenly his gut tightened as he saw someone who shouldn't have been there.

_Lindsay! _

He immediately stiffened, crossing his arms over his chest. _What the hell is she doing here?_ His eyes narrowed as he studied her. She was dressed in a skirt that was much too short, and a glittery tank that barely covered her torso. He quickly realized that she had been drinking… heavily. A wave of anger flashed through him. _God, she'd better be glad she's not my daughter…_ Then he softened. He felt sorry for her. So young, so confused, so angry. So much like himself at that age.

Her face suddenly changed, and she stumbled clumsily towards the bathroom. Nico pocketed his phone and went into security mode. She was going to be ill, he knew, and it was time for this little party to be overwith. He moved quickly to the ladies' room, and opened the door to a barrage of complaints from the occupants. He uttered one word.

"Out."

As they scrambled to leave the room, he heard Lindsay in the middle stall. He leaned against the wall, waiting for the other occupants to finish up. When the room was empty, save for himself and the young Santino girl, he locked the door and knocked on her stall.

"Miss Santino."

The commode flushed, and he heard her cough and scramble to her feet. She opened the door, and her face twisted in fear as soon as she saw him. "Oh, my God," she whispered, "Are you following me now?"

He shook his head. "No. But you shouldn't be here."

"What do you care?" She pushed past him to the long counter of sinks, turning on the water.

He moved behind her and pulled out some paper towels, wetting them in a neighboring sink. "It's illegal for you to be in this club. You're underage." He handed them to her, and she glared at him as she yanked them from his grasp.

"God, I can't go anywhere! I can't do anything!" she cried, wiping her face. Her mascara had run with her tears, and made black streaks down her cheeks. "I just wanted to have some fun."

He smirked. "Are you having fun right now?"

She stared down into the sink and began to cry.

Nico's heart twisted. "Your mother would be very worried if she knew." He wished he could hug her as she coughed back a sob.

"She doesn't care! She hates me!"

Grasping her arms gently, he peered down into her face, gazing into chocolate eyes that mirrored those of her mother. "I know for a fact that your mother does _**not**_ hate you."

"Yes she does! She never lets me do anything!" She pushed at Nico, but he didn't budge. "Let me go."

He released her. "She's your mother. It's her job to protect you, to raise you to be a responsible adult."

"Yeah, well, whatever, Mr. Security Guy." She sniffed and grabbed more paper towels.

They stood in silence for a moment. "I'm taking you home," he announced.

Her eyes grew wide. "No! You can't! I'll be grounded for life!" Panicking, she began to cry again.

"I cannot allow you to stay here. It would be irresponsible of me. And if your mother found out, she would never forgive me."

"Why do you care?" she cried.

_Because I…I'm in love with her_, he thought. "Because she and I have a working relationship, and she needs to be able to trust me."

"So I'm the one who gets fucked, as usual."

He shook his head. "There's no need for language, Miss Santino." He leaned in close. "Do you really want to be here? Drinking until you're sick? Parading yourself around with adult men? What if one of them decided he wanted a little something more? Would you be able to defend yourself?" He pointed to the mirror. "Go on. Take a good, long look."

She stared into the mirror as he continued. He sighed.

"I know you think you know everything. I did too, when I was your age. But listen to me. You have to let the adults in your life help you." He paused as she took in her appearance. "If anything happened to you…" he crossed his arms over his chest and left his sentence unfinished.

Her bottom lip trembled.

"Let me take you home," he urged softly.

"Don't let Mom ground me," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Do you really think you don't deserve some type of punishment?"

Knocks sounded on the door. He rolled his eyes. "Come on. We'll talk in the car."

* * *

><p>As she settled in the front seat, Lindsay began to shiver slightly. Nico reached into the back seat and retrieved his long, black coat and placed it over her. "Text your friends and let them know you are going home."<p>

She did so dutifully as he started up the Lincoln and pulled away from the club.

As he pulled on to the freeway, he heard her whisper, "What's your name?"

"Nico. Nico Careles."

"Nico," she repeated in wonder. "So you're the guy my mom always talks about."

His heart fluttered. "I guess."

She stared at him. "What do you… do?"

He smiled. "Mostly security. I make sure the players keep themselves in line. And, if anything happens, I… fix it."

"Do you kill people?"

Laughing softly, he shook his head and pulled onto the freeway. "No. I find that money is a much better motivator."

"You're really scary."

"Thank you," he smirked.

"No, I mean, you look like a… hit man or something."

He glanced at her. "I assure you, I'm not a hit man." She was still intoxicated, and her eyelids were heavy. "Rest, Miss Santino. We'll be home soon."

She settled into the comfortable seat, and her eyes finally closed. Nico studied her. She was beautiful to a fault, just like her mother. Same chocolate eyes, same long, thick eyelashes, same nose. Sighing, he thought again of how angry she was. That anger mixed with her undoubtedly high intelligence made for a dangerous combination. He knew her parents' impending divorce was fueling her already rebellious slant, and he shook his head. He knew how that felt, for sure.

He finally pulled into the Santino's driveway and turned off the car. He sat there for a moment, dreading the coming conversation, then exited the car and headed for the front door. He knocked three times.

After a few minutes, Dani opened the door and frowned. "Oh, my God, Nico, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, I do. I'm afraid this couldn't wait. We have a… situation." He pointed to the sleek, black Lincoln.

Dani peered around him and stared at the occupant of the passenger seat. "Nico, who is that?"

His face was sad. "I think you know who it is, Dani."

Her hand came to rest on her open mouth. "Oh, my God. Oh, Jesus. Lindsay? What happened?" She pushed past him, but he caught her arm.

"Dani… she's fine. She's had a little too much to drink, but she's alright."

"Too much to drink?" she hissed. "What the HELL?" She pulled away, but Nico held her arm. "I'm going to kill her."

"Dani," he said sharply. She turned to look at him. "She had a grave lapse in judgment. She snuck into a club with her friends. She drank too much, and it caught up with her. I was there watching one of the players and happened to see her." He paused. "I was able to talk her into allowing me to bring her home."

Dani's eyes filled with tears. "Why does she do this, Nico? Why does she do this to me?" She covered her face with her hands.

He couldn't stand to hear her cry. Moving closer, he held out his arms. "Dani." She fell into them and lay her head on his chest. "We'll talk in a bit. Let's just get her inside and into bed."

* * *

><p>Nico lay Lindsay on top of the bed. She groaned, and Dani pulled the covers up over her small figure. She was still crying, although silently. He motioned for her to follow him out of the room, and he closed the door behind them. "Do you have any bourbon?"<p>

"Um, yeah." Her eyes narrowed. "Nice time for a drink, Nico!"

He led her down the stairs. "Not for me, Doctor. For you."

Dani sat down on the sofa in the living room while Nico poured her two fingers of bourbon. He sat down beside her and placed the highball in her trembling hand. "Drink."

She sipped the bourbon and coughed as it burned her throat. "Arrgghh. Tastes like shit."

"Yes, but it will calm your nerves."

Slowly, she began to relax as she sipped the honey-colored liquor. She sighed and stared at the bottom of the crystal glass. "Nico… she exhausts me."

He studied her face and nodded. "Yes. I'm sure she does. She's an angry, rebellious young woman."

"But why?"

He laid a hand on her arm. "Do you remember how you felt at her age?"

Dani sighed. "Yeah. I guess so." She took another sip. "I've done everything for her… tried to give her everything, and she still pushes me."

Nico released her arm and leaned back into the sofa. "It's a teenager's job to frustrate their parents. It's their way of finding out who they are." He smiled. "I was the same way."

She looked at him incredulously. "I doubt that."

"I was."

She sighed again. "What am I gonna do? Ground her until she's fifty?"

"No. She'll wake up with one hell of a hangover, and she'll be embarrassed. She knows she made a poor judgment call." He paused, and continued. "I think that's punishment enough for now."

She closed her eyes. "Nico…" she whispered.

"Yes?"

She gazed over at him. "You'd make a great father, you know that?"

He smiled, but her words felt like a stake in his heart. "Thank you."

She leaned back into the sofa. "God, I'm so tired."

"Then perhaps it's time to get you back into bed." He rose, and gestured to the stairs. She tossed the rest of the bourbon back and set the glass on the table. She allowed him to escort her to her bedroom, where he helped her out of her robe and laid it across the foot of the bed. He tucked the covers around her as she snuggled into the pillows. "Thank you, Nico," she said softly. "Can you be here when I talk to Lindsay?"

He considered it for a moment. "Yes. I'll be glad to."

"You can stay in the guest bedroom if you like."

He smiled in the dark. "I think I would like to. I… live in the city."

"Of course," she said. "Sleep well."

"Sleep well, Dani," he said, laying a hand momentarily on her shoulder. "See you in a few hours."

As he undressed and slipped between the soft sheets, his heart was pounding. The woman he loved was just around the corner, sleeping soundly. How he wished he could lie next to her, holding her close, comforting her.

He hoped that time would come.

Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Still more wing-stretching for our favorite fixer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday a.m.<strong>

Nico stretched in the early morning light. Dani's guest bed was soft, warm, and comfortable, with silky cotton sheets that caressed his nearly-naked form. He yawned and rubbed his jaw, sliding his free hand underneath the fluffy pillow that cradled his head. _Oh, shit… Daylight!_ In a near panic, he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone. 7_ a.m.! Jesus, I slept too long…_

He slid out of bed and dressed, quietly making his way downstairs to the kitchen. He rummaged around until he found coffee and started the coffee machine, then went back upstairs to check on Dani. Her door was ajar, and he pushed it open in spite of himself.

She lay sleeping, her caramel tresses spilling over the pillow, arms spread out. Her tiny sleep tank barely covered her ample breasts, and Nico's breath caught as he took in their lush curves. She was beyond beautiful.

He tread softly over to the bed, and sat down on the edge. Gently taking her hand, he whispered, "Dani."

Her eyelids fluttered. "Hmm."

"Dani. It's after 7. Would you like some coffee?"

She sat straight up, and stared at him in confusion. "Nico?"

"Don't you remember me coming over last night?" He paused. "Lindsay?"

"Oh, my God. Yes." She rubbed her face. "I'm so sorry. Did you sleep alright?"

He smiled. "Yes. Very comfortably."

Her face broke out into a grateful smile. "Nico, I can't thank you enough for bringing her home." She took his hand in both of hers, squeezing it firmly. "I just don't want to imagine what might have happened…"

He lay his free hand on top of hers, drinking in her warm, chocolate gaze. "All's well that ends well… or so my mother always said."

"Nico?" she asked softly.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Nothing." He smiled.

"You're so… different."

"And how is that?" She still looked sleepy and warm, and he could still catch a hint of her sweet perfume.

"I don't know. I just…"

He tilted his head to the side and smiled at her. "Perhaps you just need some coffee?"

"Oh, yes. I do need that." She yawned and stretched. Nico couldn't help watching the way her breasts strained against that tank. He took a deep breath and concentrated, trying not to imagine what she might look like without it. "I'll meet you downstairs, then?" He rose as she swung her legs over the bed.

"Yes. Thank you." She stood up, and he retrieved her robe, sliding it around her shoulders, and turned to head down the stairs.

Moments later, they stood in silence, sipping strong coffee, just waiting for Lindsay to come downstairs. Nico closed his eyes. He was so thankful nothing had happened to her last night. He'd have to have been bailed out of jail for assault and battery… or murder, for that matter.

"Nico, what do you think possessed her to go out like that?" Her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

She was asking him? Sighing, he shifted against the counter and shook his head. "I have no idea." Seeing the dejected look on her face, he felt he should continue, even though he wasn't comfortable about giving her his opinion. "She's very angry, Dani. Not only is she going through a normal teenage phase, but I feel she may have some additional anger issues from you and your estranged husband's impending divorce."

Dani sighed and rubbed her temples. "I just don't know what else to do. I lay down rules, I tell her what I expect of her… and she still does things like this."

He moved to stand before her. He just couldn't help himself as he lay a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe she just wants to know she's loved."

She gazed up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Did she say something to you?"

He looked at her sadly. "I think that she thinks she doesn't matter to you. That you don't love her."

She burst into tears. "Oh, God, Nico…"

Seeing her crying was the one thing he absolutely just couldn't bear. He set his cup down, then gently took hers from her trembling hand. He took her hands in his and squeezed them. "Please don't cry," he said softly.

"What am I gonna do?" she wailed, staring down at the cool tile floor. "I feel like a failure, Nico!"

"You're not a failure." He smiled. "You have a fiercely independent, rebellious daughter who's just a little more like you than you realize."

She gazed up into his eyes. "You wouldn't lie to me."

"No," he whispered. "You know me better than that."

Her face filled with wonder. "Yes, I do," she said softly.

_It's now or never, Careles_, he thought, and closed the distance between them, brushing his lips over hers. She gave a tiny gasp and pulled back slightly, her eyes full of questions.

He just smiled a gentle smile.

"Nico…" she whispered, and reached up to caress his cheek, then pulled him down to her, pressing her lips to his.

He answered her soft kiss with his own, and reached out, placing a hand on each shoulder. He slid the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, feeling his heart skip a beat as she opened her mouth to him, allowing him access. He could have kissed her all day like this, softly, gently… but there were other matters to attend to. He broke their kiss with a sigh. "I think we should talk later."

She covered her lips with her hand, but he could see the smile underneath. "Yes. You're right. We should."

"Mom? Mr. Nico?" A weak voice sounded from the doorway.

Nico turned to see Lindsay standing there, leaning pitifully against the doorjamb. He released Dani and reached for Lindsay, pulling her into his arms as her legs nearly gave out. "Easy, little one," he whispered. "I've got you. This is just the beginning of a very hard day." He turned to Dani. "Get some ginger ale and two Tylenol. I'm taking her back to her room."

"Of course," she replied.

He carried the weak teenager back up the stairs, rounding the corner to her room, and set her gently on the bed. Arranging a pillow behind her head, he asked with a smirk, "Not feeling so good today, are we?"

She shook her head. "No," she cried. "I feel awful."

He brushed the hair out of her eyes. How much like her mother she looked… "It's just a hangover. It will pass. Your mother is bringing you some Tylenol." He paused as she sniffed, then coughed. "She's very worried about you."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry…"

"Maybe you should tell her that," he replied, as Dani appeared. He rose and moved to the foot of the bed.

"Lindsay, baby…" Dani sat down by her daughter and held out her hand. "Take these, honey."

"Mom," Lindsay choked out, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… I just wanted to see what it was like…"

Dani's eyes filled with tears. "Baby…" she wrapped her arms around Lindsay and held her close. "Please don't push me away… I love you, sweetheart."

"Momma," Lindsay cried, "I love you, too… I'm sorry I'm such a brat…"

Dani snickered a little and rocked her daughter. "It's okay, baby… when I was your age, I was a brat, too. Just ask Grandma."

Nico leaned against the dresser, arms crossed, watching them. It was good to see them opening up to each other. He watched as Lindsay sat up and took the pills, swallowing them with as much ginger ale as she could. "You're going to feel pretty bad for the rest of the day. Trust me."

Dani turned and gave him a look. "And you know this from experience, I assume?"

He smiled. "You have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

_Just what I needed_, thought Nico, as he held his Blackberry in one hand and a half-empty latte in the other. It was mid-morning at his favorite coffee shop, and there was, as usual, a bustle of activity around him. The young barista's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yo, Mr. C, how's that latte?" She grinned at him as she wiped down the table next to him.

"Excellent, as always, Lucia," he said with a smile.

"Gotta take care of my Mr. C." Giving him a wink, she returned to the table. "You're like clockwork, ya know?"

"I suppose I am," he replied thoughtfully. "I guess I like it that way." He sifted through his messages, and came across a new one from Dani. He clicked it open.

**Making tiramisu. Join me later for some? **

He smiled. He knew that was her way of asking him over so that they could talk. He tapped out a reply.

**Of course. How about 3? **

That would give him time to get some things done for the day. Taking another sip of his latte, he checked a couple of messages as he waited for her reply. It had been a difficult morning for both her and Lindsay, so he'd taken his leave around 9, headed home for a quick shower, and straight over for a coffee. His phone buzzed, and his heart skipped a beat.

**Great. See you then!**

* * *

><p>Nico took a deep breath as he knocked on Dani's door. After a moment, he heard the <em>click click click<em> of her heels on the hardwood floors. He smiled in spite of himself as she swung open the door.

"Come in, Nico." She smiled and stepped back, allowing him to enter. "I have coffee brewing, and the tiramisu is perfect."

"I have no doubt of that," he replied. "How is Lindsay?"

She gave him a harried look. "She's been asleep all day. RayJay is furious with me for not grounding her, but…" She shrugged. "I can't."

He nodded and followed her as she made her way to the kitchen, where she retrieved an elegant dish from the refrigerator. Her face held a proud look as she held out the dish of the decadent dessert. "Shall we take this to the living room?"

"As you wish."

He leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at the ankles, just watching, as she delicately set the dish on the coffee table. She crossed the room to the china cabinet and selected two small dessert plates, two cups, and two saucers and then opened the drawer to pluck two sterling silver dessert forks from their velvet-lined resting place. "Why don't you have a seat, and I'll bring the coffee?" she said as she laid out the pieces over the coffee table.

Settling into the formal sofa they'd sat at last night, he waited as she entered with the coffee pot and sat down beside him. Every move she made was so elegant and graceful. She watched him expectantly as he took a forkful of the tiramisu. It melted in his mouth. "Dani."

Her eyes grew wide. "Is it not good? I'm sorry."

"No, no, on the contrary." He grinned. "This is… heavenly."

A beautiful smile bloomed over her lovely face. "Oh, that's great! I was so worried you wouldn't like it, I mean, I haven't made it in so long… and then it's your favorite dessert, so…"

"Dani."

"Hm?"

"It's wonderful."

"Ok. Thank you, Nico," she said, and she took a bite. "Oh, yeah. It rocks."

He could see that she was anxious underneath her 'gracious hostess' demeanor, so he set down the half-empty plate and poured them both a cup of coffee. "Dani, I thought I might explain myself."

She eyed him nervously.

"I…" he set down the cup and saucer he'd just picked up and rubbed his hands over his slacks. "I have… grown to care for you… over time."

She set down her own plate and picked up the cup and saucer in front of her, sipping her coffee as he spoke.

"I know that it isn't… very professional…" He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. "And I know what you must think of me… but…" he lifted his eyes and met hers. "I'm having a hard time denying it. And…" His hand passed through his hair. "I'm in very unfamiliar territory here. I don't... I mean… I haven't had many relationships in my life."

Setting down the cup and saucer, she reached out with a soft smile and took his hands in her own soft ones. "Nico," she whispered softly. "I don't want to hurt you…" The smile faded from her lips. "We work together. It would be so unprofessional for us to be… _involved_. I have boundaries for a reason, and…" She must have seen the way his face fell, for her own expression began to sadden as she continued. "As must as I would love to blow those boundaries to bits…" Her head tilted to the side.

Nico's stomach twisted. _I... I shouldn't have come, shouldn't have done this, shouldn't have let it go this far..._ He steeled himself as his face grew uncomfortably warm. "If nothing, Dani, I always admire your professionalism." He stood slowly. "I hope that we can… put this aside and continue our working relationship?" He forced a smile.

She stood. "Of course." Taking his hand, she patted it gently. "Nico, you're a good man." Closing her eyes for a moment, she added, "You are… handsome and… intelligent… and so very strong. In some other life, perhaps, maybe we could…" Her voice died.

"Yes. Perhaps." He turned to retrieve his sports coat from its resting place on the chair by the foyer. "Thank you for the tiramisu, Doctor. It was… the best I've ever had." He slid on the dark coat and she passed him to open the door.

"You're always welcome here, Nico."

He smiled. "Thank you." His eyes traveled up the stairs. "Please let Lindsay know that I hope she's feeling better."

As he took the brick steps to his car parked across the street, he felt his eyes sting with hot, unshed tears. He clicked the unlock button on his remote and quickly entered the sleek vehicle, closing the door behind him. The key shook just slightly in his fingers as he slid it into the ignition, the engine's gentle purr doing nothing to quell the ache in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>This turned out totally differently than what I originally envisioned. What can I say? :( I wanted Dani to fall into his arms and for everything to be perfect. However, characters don't always act the way we want them to act. I shouldn't have expected her to do so. She's a professional. And, although Nico is hurt, he will remain professional as well. <strong>

**We'll just have to see where the story takes us. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This story was A/U to start, then I picked up with Baggage Claim. I think, since I have begun to get through the finale in my mind, that it's time to bring the two together. **

**Nico is a strong, solid man on the outside. But he's still human, raw, and hurting on the inside. At least that's the way I see him. **

**Spoilers for the finale. **

* * *

><p><strong>Several weeks later<strong>

He sat in the dark, a glass of brandy in his grasp, his Blackberry discarded on the sleek cocktail table before him. His dark suit jacket lay draped across the arm of the leather couch. His crisp dress shirt was unbuttoned to mid chest, the stark white of his undershirt in sharp contrast.

He sipped the brandy carefully, his mind racing as he'd turned over recent events in his mind. It had felt good to confess his affair with Gabriella to Dr. Santino tonight. He'd been surprised, but supremely relieved, that she hadn't judged or chastised him. As they had sat in silence, he'd wished he could just lay his head on her shoulder and cry. He was a strong man… but even he had nearly reached his breaking point.

"_You don't need a therapist. You need a friend,"_ she'd said. And they'd sat in silence, just listening to the radio. But he didn't want a friend. He wanted… a lover. And Gabriella could never give him what he really needed. She was high-maintenance. Damaged. Spoiled. He needed someone gentle and loving, who understood him.

He longed for a real relationship, which was something he'd never had, he realized. From his failed marriage to his masochistic trysts with Gabriella… he was a mess. A broken, lonely mess of a man. He'd hoped Dani – Dr. Santino, he reminded himself – could be the one to show him what love could truly be.

He shook his head as the reality of the past few days came crashing down on him. His stomach churned. What would happen to him when Marshall found out? The man who had saved his life? Closing his eyes, he downed the rest of the brandy and shuddered as it burned its way down his throat. The glass clinked against the table as his hands covered his face. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd cried…

Making an irritated noise, he rose and strode slowly to his bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way and pulling it free from his slacks. A hot shower was what he needed, followed by just one night of uninterrupted sleep. He'd leave that goddamned Blackberry on that table and not look at it until morning.

Twisting the large nozzle in the shower, he stepped back as the water flowed from the elaborate showerhead. As he turned to slide out of his shirt, he caught his reflection in the large mirror. He hated what he saw. He was a shell of the man he used to be. Studying the deep lines around his hazel eyes, garnered from years of squinting in the desert, he came to the conclusion that he needed a change.

_Perhaps it's time to offer my services elsewhere. Marshall will understand. _

He unbuckled his belt, stepped out of his shoes, and unfastened his slacks, sliding them down his muscular legs and kicking them across the smooth tiles. He pulled off his undershirt, and stood in his boxer shorts, surveying himself. He'd gained a just a little weight over the past couple of months… but it was time to start working out again anyway. He sighed, stripping off the boxers, and retreated to the shower.

As the hot water hit his naked skin, he dropped his head. Leaning into the wall and splaying his large hands over the tiles, his breath hitched…

And Nico Careles cried for the first time, in a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, yes. Sweet? No. *ducking as rotten tomatoes go flying* <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**And we are slowly making our way to the end of the finale. I know I broke that last chapter off pretty badly, but… I didn't want to re-visit the whole episode. This is the last one for tonight. Got a bit of a headache. (Thanks to Nico and all his angst, LOL)**

**Spoilers for the finale. **

**Language warnings also. Nico is pissed tonight. **

* * *

><p>Fists shaking, Nico waited until he was safely inside his car before a stream of profanity broke loose. He smacked the steering wheel and wondered why he'd ever let Gabriella into his heart. For so long, he'd wondered if the wayward child he'd cared for all those years was his own… half-hoping she was, but half-praying she wasn't… Goddamn Gabriella Pittman.<p>

_I'm so fucking glad to be free of her_, he thought as he fired up the ignition. As he floored the accelerator, gravel flew under the tires, and the sleek Lincoln fishtailed slightly. He gripped the wheel and steadied the vehicle, his heart pounding. He pulled onto the freeway, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before the shit truly hit the fan tomorrow. He dreaded the coming conversation with his friend…

His Blackberry vibrated in his pocket, and he knew instantly it was a call. He retrieved the small phone from his pocket, trying not to veer off the freeway.

**Call from: Shane Givens**

"Jesus H fucking Christ," he swore angrily. Tonight was simply not the night. It just wasn't. The Hawks had won the damn playoffs, for Christ's sake. _Can I not just go the fuck home and have a goddamn drink?_ He clicked the answer button. "Careles," he said sharply.

His eyes grew wide as Shane's voice filled his ear.

"I'm on my way."

He stepped on the gas and headed to the next exit, carefully navigating the tight turn. It felt like ages until he was able to get back on the freeway back into the city, to the club where Shane and so many of the other players and their fans and friends had gone to gather.

Reaching the club in record time, he hastily parked the Lincoln at the curb and ran as fast as he could inside. So many people were crying, hugging. He got as much information as he could from everyone that would talk to him, relaying details and contact information to the police who were now swarming through the club like dark blue ants.

_Doctor Santino. I have to tell Doctor Santino_, he thought suddenly. _She has to find out from me, not someone else, and certainly not from the television_. He excused himself, made sure the detective in charge had his cel number, and hastily made it back to the Lincoln.

But the ride seemed to take forever tonight. He kept turning over the conversation in his mind, the one he was sure to have with her. She'd begin to cry, he'd comfort her, then…

_No. You will arrange for her to be transported, and that will be the end of it. _

As he neared her home, he began to calm himself, but his jaw set as he saw an unfamiliar car in the side driveway. _Who is here, at this hour_? he thought. Perhaps one of her friends, over for a glass or two of wine… He pulled up across the street instead.

He sprinted up to the door and knocked. Nothing.

He knocked again. Suddenly the door opened, and she appeared, looking deliciously disheveled, as if she'd just been roused from a nap. "Nico, this isn't a good time..."

Ignoring her, he pushed past her. "There's been an incident." _It's sure not a fucking situation_.

She must have picked up the urgency of his statement, because she stopped as soon as she clicked the front door shut. As he opened his mouth, he heard an all-too-familiar voice at the top of the stairs. "What's going on?"

As the owner of the voice came bounding down the steps, Nico felt as if he'd been punched in the chest. _So, she can't get involved with me, but… Donnally?_ His eyes met hers as the anger bubbled forth, but she averted her eyes.

_I will remain professional. _

_I will remain professional._

He didn't even hear what Donnally was saying. He just pushed it all down, to that terrible, secret place in his soul, and forced himself to say the words he wished he didn't have to say.

"T.K.'s been shot."

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Nico kept himself as far away as everyone as he could. He didn't feel like talking to Doctor Santino, and he sure as hell didn't feel like talking to Donnally. He was angry and hurt, and he wished desperately for this night to be over with so he could go home, throw back a brandy or two, and compose an email to Marshal asking for a personal appointment. <em>I have to get out of here<em>, he thought. _I just have to. Maybe I could go back to Pittsburgh… _he leaned against the wall and pretended to busy himself with his Blackberry as he turned over that awful conversation in his mind.

"_It would be so unprofessional for us to be… involved…" _

"_I don't want to hurt you…" _

"_In some other life, perhaps…" _

_Of __**course**__ she turned me down. She's got…**him**. Someone younger. More her age. She doesn't want me. What the hell could I offer her? _

"_You are handsome… and intelligent… and so very strong…" _

He closed his eyes. He sure wasn't feeling very strong tonight. A soft voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Nico, is it?"

He turned to see Vivica standing there, arms wrapped tightly across her chest. She wore an ill-fitting sweater over her blouse… and Nico could see why. She was covered in blood. Terrance's blood. Her makeup had streaked slightly, most likely from crying. She looked scared and very tired.

Pocketing the useless phone, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes. I'm very sorry for what happened tonight. Are you alright?"

Her face twisted, and she placed a delicate hand over her mouth. "Oh my God. He's going to die…"

"Terrance is a strong, healthy young man, and he will fight for his life. Don't give up on him yet." He scanned the room for the Doctor. "Have you talked with Doctor Santino?"

"Yes, a little. She's kind of moving around, talking to everyone first. She said she'll come get in me a few minutes." She sniffled, and Nico retrieved a handkerchief from his inside pocket.

"Here." He walked her over to an empty seat. "Why don't you sit down for a while. You look exhausted."

He stood by her, guarding her, until Doctor Santino made her way over. "Nico," she said briefly. "Can I speak with Vivica?"

"Yes. Please. She needs you more than anyone here, I do believe."

She looked up into his eyes. "Anyone?" she said hesitantly.

He could feel his stare turn icy. "Anyone." With that, he turned sharply on his heel and headed to the roof.

The cool air felt fresh on his hot face. He fidgeted for a moment, then slipped his hand into the other inside pocket of his jacket, retrieving a lighter and a pack of cigarettes that someone had discarded in the club. He'd thought he might need them later, and he was right. Settling one of the small white cylinders between his lips, he lit the tip and inhaled deeply, feeling the sting of the nicotine-tinged smoke in his lungs.

He leaned against the wall as he smoked, every puff easing the tension from his body. He should have been at that club. His confrontation with Devon and Gabriella had prevented him from being there.

"Goddamnit."

If he had been at that club, that prick would have never gotten to take a shot at Terrance. He would have escorted the asshole outside and might even have gotten a punch in edgewise.

Crushing the butt under his heel, he extracted another cigarette and lit it. It had been years since he'd smoked, but he felt entitled tonight. A professional tragedy was bad enough, but to add a personal one on top of it…

_Yes. It's time I made my leave of New York_, he thought.

_I'm going home. _


	9. Chapter 9

**I think it's time that Nico and Marshall had a good man-to-man talk. :D Sometimes the ones who know you the best give you the best advice. **

* * *

><p>"It's always nice to see you, Nico," Marshall said with a smile. He leaned back in his black leather chair, puffing on a Cuban cigar. "Brandy?"<p>

"No, thank you."

"So what can I do for my old friend today?" Marshall puffed on the cigar and narrowed his eyes. "Come to confess your affair with my wife?"

Nico's head dropped. This was the beginning of the end. Marshall would probably blacklist him. _Fuck, I'll be lucky to get a job as a school crossing guard…_ To his surprise, Marshall began to laugh.

"Nico, Nico, Nico… you think I didn't know about that? I make it my business to know _everything_… just like you do. Besides, Gabriella told me herself the other night." He grinned as he took a healthy sip of his brandy. "Seems she's a little – ah – _angry_ with you for playing turncoat, as she put it."

Nico's head snapped up, and he pulled himself up to his full height. "Marshall, I may have loved her, but I have _always_ been loyal to you."

Marshall nodded and laughed. "God, I love watching you squirm, buddy. Almost impossible to ruffle you, but when it happens…" He took another sip of the brandy. "Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Crossing his arms behind his back military style, Nico's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm glad my discomfort gives you such… _pleasure_, Marshall." He cleared his throat. "As to why I'm really here…"

"Yes, please." Marshall waved the hand with the cigar, cutting the air with a dramatic gesture.

"I'd… like a change of scenery."

Marshall's eyebrows raised. "Come again?"

"A change of scenery." He paused. "I'd like to leave New York."

Marshall stubbed out the cigar and leaned forward, gesturing towards one of the chairs. "Why don't you have a seat?"

"I'd rather stand, thank you."

"Well, I'd rather you sat, so sit."

Nico could feel a scowl twisting itself over his face. He took a seat dutifully and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you running from?"

Marshall's question startled him. "Running?"

"Yes. _Running_. You never back down from anything." He leaned back and tossed down the rest of the brandy. "Maybe it's not what… but _who_?"

Nico shook his head. "It's not like that. I'd like the opportunity to spend more time with my family."

Marshall's deep laugh reverberated through the plush office. "Look. I know you. And I know the only thing that gets you like this… is a woman."

"Marshall, I…"

His friend held up a hand, silencing him. "Why are you running from her?"

He knew it was useless. Perhaps if he placated Marshall just a bit, this awful conversation would be over, and he could start the relocation process. "She… Well… things got… complicated."

Marshall retrieved another cigar from the elaborate humidor. He clipped the end and lit it slowly. "Nico, we both know anything worth having doesn't come easy or cheap." He lifted his head and blew two perfect smoke rings. "She must be a hell of a woman."

"Well, I thought she was. Turns out I was wrong." He sighed. "It would be less complicated for everyone if I were out of the picture."

Marshall's eyes narrowed. Nico could see the wheels turning… clicking… until all the tumblers fell into place… and Marshall began to chuckle. "You… _dog_. You got the hots for that therapist, huh?" He gave a low whistle. "Not that I blame you, buddy. She's kind of easy on the eyes, you know?"

Nico jumped up and grabbed Marshall by the tie, pulling them so they were nearly nose to nose. "Marshall, you've got a smart fucking mouth."

Marshall's free hand clamped down on Nico's shoulder. "You'd be wise to let go."

Nico released him and stood straight, his arms falling lax at his sides. "There's no reason to speak of her like that."

Marshall grinned. "So you do care about her." He took another puff off of the cigar. "What happened, Nico?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Marshall."

"Alright, alright." Marshall dismissed him with a wave. "I need you here in New York, Nico. You're the best, and the Hawks still need you." He sighed. "I know you have this… _situation_… with the good Doctor, but… you're going to have to find a way to work through it. Unless you want me to fire her."

Nico shook his head furiously. "No. She's too good to be let go because of me."

"Well, then…" Marshall poured himself another brandy. "Why don't you put Xeno on alert for the next couple of weeks until the playoffs begin, and go on vacation? King is out of danger. The team is healing. So go see your family in Pittsburgh. Go to the Hamptons, put your toes in the sand." He smiled. "That's the best I'm willing to give you, buddy."

Nico's eyes found a spot on the floor and fixated on it. So much for his plan. He'd have to find some other way to deal with Doctor Danielle Santino.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that afternoon<strong>

Nico moved quietly down the hallway of the hospital, making his way to Terrance's room in ICU. He wouldn't let anyone know, but he was worried for the young man who lay just a few steps away. Terrance had nearly succumbed to the injuries he'd sustained, but at least he was stable.

He nodded at the young nurse behind the desk, and slid open the glass door. To his surprise, he saw a figure sitting with her back to the door, her chair pulled close to Terrance's bedside, a delicate hand with French-tipped nails resting on his arm. Her long, caramel tresses rippled as she turned her head.

"Nico." She looked surprised to see him.

"Doctor. How is Terrance today?"

She sighed and patted the young man's arm. "Better. He still hasn't regained consciousness." She ran a finger underneath her eye, most likely wiping away a tear. "I'm glad he's out of danger, though."

"He is very strong. I have seen younger men survive much worse, Doctor." He shifted uncomfortably.

"I should go. I have some things I need to do." She rose, bending over to retrieve her purse from the floor. "Nico… I'd like to apologize."

He smiled. "No apology necessary, Doctor. It is what it is." His heart ached as the words left his lips.

She came to stand before him, and reached for his hand. "No. Nico, I hurt you. I know what you must think of me." Her head bent in shame.

He gently pulled his hand free from her grasp. "Doctor, this really is not the time or place for a discussion like this."

"I know, I know." She took a shaky breath and pulled herself straight up, looking into his eyes. "Always professionals, aren't we, Nico?"

"Yes." He tilted his head. "It's something I pride myself on, as do you, I'm sure."

There was a moment or two of silence between them, and she finally broke it. "So you came to check on T.K.?"

He nodded. "Yes. I will be heading out of town for a couple of weeks before the playoffs begin." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "The past couple of weeks have been… eventful, and I'd like to have some time to myself before then."

She smiled. "Where are you going?"

"To see my sister and her family first, then maybe to the coast."

"Sounds lovely. I hope you have a nice vacation."

"Thank you, Doctor." He took the vacant seat at Terrance's beside. "If he wakes up, I'll be sure to tell him you've been coming by." Turning his attention to the wise receiver laying unconscious before him, he heard the door slide open, and click shut.

He sat there for a long time, glancing occasionally at the monitors. Terrance seemed to be doing well, although it worried Nico that he hadn't regained consciousness. He sighed. "Terrance, don't give me a reason to come back from my vacation early." He smiled in spite of himself. "I may just have to kick your ass."


	10. Chapter 10

**A vacationing Nico... who knew? I'd love to see him in jeans and a t-shirt, strolling barefoot on the beach. :P **

**Another short one, yes, I know, but I'm having a crap night. LOL **

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later<strong>

It was a crisp autumn afternoon in the Hamptons. Beachside, the view was breathtaking. The setting sun shone off the water, sparkling over the waves like trillions of multi-colored diamonds. Overhead, seagulls and other birds sang and squawked, most likely arguing over a small fish or other assorted delicacies. Nico stretched his arms over his head in the padded lounger on the deck and crossed his bare feet at the ankles, breathing deeply. The salty air felt clean and fresh compared to the somewhat stale atmosphere of the city.

He'd shown up at his sister's house a couple of days prior. She'd remarked how tired and hungry he looked, and immediately heated him up a large portion of homemade lasagna with a generous helping of salad. She'd also placed a bottle of red wine on the table, poured them both a large glass, and listened to him as he relayed the frustrating events of the past two weeks… including his involvement with Gabriella Pittman. She'd just patted his hand and told him she understood. He'd felt so grateful.

However, Vittoria was irritatingly intuitive, and asked him several times if there was something else he wasn't telling her. But Nico made no mention of the beautiful doctor who plagued his soul. After repeated attempts to break him, she waved him off to the guest room for a long nap before Guy got home from school.

His young nephew was ecstatic to learn that Uncle Nico was paying them a visit, and nearly knocked him over when Nico had come around the corner with a Hawks jersey and a signed football from most of the team members… save for Terrance King, which Guy noticed immediately. He had been pretty despondent to learn of T.K.'s condition, but Nico assured him that his favorite wide receiver was slowly recovering and was out of danger.

He'd slept for nearly eleven hours that night, and close to ten the next. The morning he left for the Hamptons, Vittoria chastised him for not getting enough rest regularly, but Nico just smiled. How like their mother she sounded, and he reminded her of that fact as he gave her a bone-crushing hug and a big kiss on the cheek.

His stomach growled, and he checked his watch. It was dangerously close to dinner time, so he felt it was time to head into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. Moments later, a large pot of water for linguine sat heating on the back of the stove, and he turned up the front burner, melting a half stick of butter in the large sauté pan. He smiled to himself as he retrieved a large bag of shrimp he'd purchased that day from the docks. Shrimp scampi was his personal culinary specialty, and he planned on cooking up a wicked batch.

As the shrimp slowly turned color from gray to a peachy pink, he opened a large bottle of pinot grigio and poured himself a healthy portion. As he sipped the pale golden liquid, he found himself wondering if Dani – Doctor Santino, he reminded himself for the fiftieth time – would have liked it. Cursing himself for thinking of her again, he quickly drank down the glass and stirred the shrimp.

After dinner, he quietly and quickly cleaned up the small kitchen and took his wine glass and the half-empty bottle with him outside. Settling his long, lanky frame in the lounger, he poured another glass and sipped it slowly, listening to the sound of the waves.

He knew he shouldn't think about her, but he did. He thought about how fun it might be to cook dinner with her. How much they both appreciated a good wine. How soft her skin always felt under his fingertips. He missed her smile, her laugh. Her tenacious and fearless spirit. He closed his eyes and remembered how warm, sleepy, and sexy she'd looked that morning as she stretched. His loins began to ache as he thought about how she'd feel against him, her arms thrown around his neck, her mouth on his.

His breath began to quicken, and his jeans felt much too tight in the crotch. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried desperately to push her image from his mind. _Concentrate_, he thought, and set his glass on the small table beside the lounger, heading to the sandy shore just before him. The sand felt silky and cool underneath his bare feet, and he just stood there, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, looking out at the ocean.

He breathed deeply, letting the salty air cleanse his soul. He didn't know how long he stood there, with the faint moonlight and the soft sand and the gentle breeze. He only knew that he was still in love with a woman who would never be his. _So what do I do?_ he asked himself. Marshall wouldn't let him leave, the bastard. He'd see her constantly, be reminded of the fact that she'd chosen someone else over him, and ignored boundaries she'd thrown up in his face. His head dropped. _Ah, but this is my penance,_ he convinced himself, _my penance for the life I've led, the things I've done. _At least he was content to know her. She was a good woman, and someone deserved to have her… even if it wasn't him.

Finally, he strode slowly back up the deck and retrieved the wine and empty glass, heading through the kitchen to set them on the counter. As he entered the bedroom, he opened the French doors out to the deck and removed his t-shirt and jeans, and slid between the soft cotton sheets. The pillow felt so cool against his cheek…

The wine, the delicious meal, and the longings of his heart had taken a toll on him. The sound of the waves lulled him into a deep, peaceful sleep, the beautiful doctor with the chocolate colored eyes still on his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I got a bit stuck trying to play out what has been rolling around in my head. But, this week has been awful, and to top everything off, my husband was laid off Wednesday. :( He's got lots of feelers out, so he won't be unemployed long, but still... **

**Anyway, some filler at first, but I needed a bridge... you'll see...**

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

_Not bad, old man, not bad,_ Nico told himself, checking his watch after his two-mile run. He was averaging about a ten-minute mile over the past few days, which was right where he wanted to be. He took a long drink from his water bottle and jogged to the back deck, squatting low to stretch his toned legs one at a time. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took another deep breath of the cool sea breeze.

He hadn't been this relaxed in several years, and was suddenly very thankful for Marshal's suggestion. He turned and surveyed the cottage he'd bought just five years ago. It was solid, attractive, and had come at a very nice price. He'd purchased it mostly for Vittoria and his other siblings to use as they saw fit, and it was actually the first time he'd stayed there himself. His little sister had done a fabulous job on the inside – comfortable yet stylish furnishings with a 'beachy', contemporary feel. He loved it.

_Kind of wish I had someone to share it with, though_, he thought absently, then chastised himself. He had finally gotten Dani – _**Doctor Santino**_, he told himself yet again – to the corner of his mind, instead of right there at the forefront. He shook his head, took another drink, and headed to the shower.

"Women," he muttered as he stepped under the hot spray.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, he found himself enjoying dinner in a delightful little place in town, the only Greek restaurant in the Hamptons. It was a local place mostly, but the owner was a friend of his grandfather's. The young waitress who came to clear his table gave him a warm smile.<p>

"Spiro said to tell you dinner's on the house, Mr. Careles."

He smiled, but shook his head. "No, I can't do that."

Grinning widely, she countered, "You know how he is."

He sighed. "Alright. This is the last time, though."

"Mmm hmm," she said, and laughed. "He said he'd love to see you before you go."

"Of course." Nico rose, and she pointed to the back.

"You remember where his office is."

"I do."

"Shall I bring you both a coffee?" she asked as she followed him.

"That would be lovely," he replied, and he stopped in the open doorway of an office with a brass nameplate on the door that read **Spiro Petrakis**. He knocked softly on the doorframe, and a graying head popped up.

"Nico! By God!" The old man stood up and pulled Nico into a tight hug. "How long must you wait to come see me, boy?" Spiro still had the same thick, musical accent. He was nearing ninety, but looked more like seventy. His bright blue eyes roamed over Nico's features.

Nico smiled. "I know, Spiro. The Hawks keep me busy. This is the first real vacation I've had in a long time."

Spiro gestured to the empty chair before his desk. "Sit, sit. We have coffee."

Nodding, Nico replied, "Toula's bringing some."

The old man grinned. "My great-niece. She studies at Boston College! Here for the summer to help."

The young girl turned the corner with a carafe of coffee and two mugs. "And I love it." She looked at her great-uncle and rolled her eyes. "Someone has to keep an eye on him."

"Shoo, shoo!" Spiro waved her away with a derisive snort.

Nico poured them both a mug of the rich-smelling coffee and sighed. "So, Spiro, how have you been?"

"Fine, fine, this damn leg is no good, but everything else, very wonderful." He sipped the coffee reverently. "Toula's coffee is better than my wife's."

"She'd best not hear you say that, Spiro," Nico answered with a chuckle.

Spiro leaned over the desk and clapped Nico solidly on the arm. "Ahh, what she don't know… she won't kill me over. You look good, boy. Eliakim would be proud of you."

Nico smiled at the mention of his grandfather. "I miss him, Spiro. Every day."

They talked for a while, and suddenly Nico was very aware that Spiro was studying him more carefully than he usually did. "Boy, what troubles you?" He gestured in the air.

Both dark eyebrows raised. What, was it written all over his face? "Troubles me?"

"Yes. Don't make me repeat myself, boy." He leaned in close. "A woman?"

_My God, the man is psychic_, Nico thought. "Spiro, you know I have no girlfriend or wife."

"Yes, and what a shame," the old man said as he shook his head. "Every man should have a wife and children."

Nico's head dropped. "It's not that easy, Spiro."

Spiro's eyes narrowed. "No, boy. Easy, it's not. But love... everyone should have." He paused. "You love someone."

Nico nodded.

"But she does not love you in return."

He shook his head. "No. She doesn't."

Spiro grinned. "So make her." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Nico laughed in spite of himself. "She loves… someone else."

"Boy, please tell old Spiro that you still don't chase that…" he made a gesture and gave a derisive snort, "…floozy?" Spiro obviously still held little regard for Gabriella.

"No. She is… out of the picture."

"Good, good. She was never right for you, boy." He opened up the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of Irish whiskey. "Ah, we need something stronger for this talk." He poured a good portion of the amber liquid into his mug and poured a smaller portion into Nico's. "So… she troubles you. Why?"

"We work together," Nico said simply, sipping the spiked coffee.

"Not so bad. You talk business, then you make love." Spiro laughed and took a healthy sip of his coffee.

"Well, she doesn't feel having a relationship and working together is a good idea."

"She has high standards."

"She does."

"This is good, but working together is no reason not to be in love."

Nico looked at Spiro sadly. "I know."

Spiro patted Nico on the arm. "Nico. Listen to me. If she loves you, she will change her mind."

Nico nodded, but he wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>The breeze blowing off the water was sweet and cool. Nico reclined comfortably on the large bed, half-reading, half-thinking. Spiro's words echoed in his mind.<p>

_"If she loves you, she will change her mind."_

He closed the book sharply and looked at his watch. _Only ten?_ Sighing, he set the book on the bedside table and wandered to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine.

Standing on the back deck, he became aware of the sound of knocking. Concentrating for a moment, he realized that it was coming from the front door. "What the…" he started, and instantly went on alert, carefully placing the glass of wine on the bedside table and slowly making his way to the front door, every muscle in his body tensed.

He opened the front door, and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi, Nico."


	12. Chapter 12

Nico held his breath as he took in his late-night visitor. Petite, with long, caramel tresses pulled back in a loose ponytail, in jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt... "Doctor…"

"Surprise!" she said, holding up her hands with a smile, but it quickly faded as Nico gave her no response.

_How the fuck did she find me?_ "Indeed." He stepped back and waved her inside. "Please come in."

She stepped tentatively through the door. Her whole demeanor suddenly turned timid and skittish, something Nico wasn't used to. "I'm sure you're wondering how I found you."

He closed the door and leaned back against it, his arms crossing over his chest, his legs crossed at the ankles, a sardonic smile twisting his mouth. "I am."

Wringing her hands, she glanced from side to side. "Well, Margo and I decided to come for the weekend, and she wanted baklava, so…" She brushed a stray curl from her temple. "We stopped at this little Greek place. One of the staff had seen me on television because of Terrance, so… we talked a minute, and this young lady said that a guy had just been in there that worked for the Hawks and did I know him." She took a breath. "Then I said I didn't know you were here, and then the owner heard us, and he told me where you were staying." She smiled hesitantly. "So… here I am."

_Thanks, Spiro_. "Yes. He's a friend of the family."

She took a step closer to him. "Nico, I need to talk to you."

He tilted his head. "What about?"

She looked down at the floor. "I don't know where to start."

He pushed himself off the door. "How about a glass of wine, then? You can bring me up to date on Terrance's condition. Merlot?" He knew everything anyway, but he figured he would at least let her talk about something.

"That would be nice." She followed him into the spacious family room. "Oh, Nico. This is beautiful."

He smiled. "My sister's taste." He gestured to the sofa. "Please, Doctor."

She nodded and sat delicately on the buttercream sofa, watching him pour her a glass of the deep red wine.

He took the chair across from her and handed her the wine. "So how is Terrance?"

Her brows knitted. "You haven't heard?"

He grinned. "Of course I have. But tell me how he's doing up here." He tapped his temple.

"Oh. Well." She sipped at the wine and brushed the same stray curl from her forehead. "He's alright. He's not angry, or vengeful, which for Terrance is a miracle, but…" she took another sip. "He's an amazing young man, Nico."

Nico smiled softly. That was her doing. She'd taken an angry, hurt young screwup and turned him around in just a few months. "I would say that's because of you, Doctor."

She half-laughed. "Just doing my job." She set the wine on the table and clasped her hands. "Nico… I don't want to talk about Terrance."

He sat back, just sipping his wine. She was so lovely it almost hurt to look at her. He gave her a slight nod.

"I… hurt you, Nico, and…" she looked at her hands. "I'm so sorry about that."

_Oh, God, I really don't want to have this conversation._ "I know, and we established that fact."

"But… I need to tell you…"

He stood up. He was done. "Doctor. You've apologized. There is no need to explain the situation further." He headed to the kitchen, placing one hand on the counter, and took a long sip of wine.

She followed him, stopping just a few steps behind him. "But, Nico… the _situation_ isn't what you think."

_That's it._ He whirled to face her. "Not what I think?" He took a deep breath. "I told you how I felt. You told me it was unprofessional for us to have a relationship and work together. And then…" He set the glass on the counter with a sharp clink and ran a hand through his hair. "I come to your house, to find _**Donnally**_ there?" He shook his head and made an irritated noise. "I'm sorry. Did Donnally quit the Hawks without my knowing?" His eyes narrowed. "So, Doctor, I fail to see your point. How is the _situation _not what I think?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Because… I was wrong."

He sighed in exasperation. "About what?"

She stood silently as her bottom lip began to tremble. "I made a mistake, Nico."

"I'm sorry." He started towards the door. "Doctor, as nice as it has been to see you, I believe it's time for us to say goodnight. We don't need to damage our working relationship."

"Nico…" her voice cracked.

His hand froze on the doorknob. Whatever she needed to say, she was obviously close to tears over it. He closed his eyes.

"Nico, the thing with Matt… I mean… he showed up, and I'd had too much to drink, and when I saw you, I just…" A small sob escaped her throat. "I realized that I was wrong. I should never have let it go that far." She paused and he felt her reach for his hand. "Nico, please look at me."

Slowly turning, he felt the softness and warmth of her hand on his own.

"When I saw you, I just… " Her voice was low and steady, and a tear had slipped down her cheek. "I realized that if I was going to break my own rules, that it should be someone that I _**really**_ care for." Another tear cascaded down her cheek and she smiled. "You."

Nico's heart skipped a beat, but he remained where he stood. "What are you saying, Doctor?"

She began to cry softly. "I'm saying that I don't want to break my rules for anyone but you. And I've ruined it, haven't I?"

He moved to stand before her, cradling her face in his hands. "Ruined it?" The pads of his thumbs were wet with her tears. "Made a mess of it, yes… but not ruined it." Her eyes searched his own as he continued. "Do you care for me? Truly?"

"Yes," she choked out, grasping his arms. "I do…"

He smiled into her chocolate eyes. "You'd compromise yourself for me?"

She laughed. "Yes, yes, I would gl-"

Nico's mouth on hers effectively silenced her.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS is where I was going with the whole season finale thing. I WANTED her to realize it should have been Nico. Sometimes, we women do silly things, don't we? :D<strong>

**And we get to sexy stuff later. :P But I need time, a little alcohol, and a WHOLE LOT of Scott Cohen for that. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah, 13. Some people think it's an unlucky number... but not me. And I think Dani and Nico might agree. **

**Warning: Ahem... mature content. Really sexy stuff. You have been summarily warned. ;)**

* * *

><p>Nico awoke in the darkness to the soft sounds of the waves crashing on the beach, and to the feel of something warm and soft in his arms. <em>Dani.<em>.. he could barely make out her profile as she lay curled up against him like a kitten. Closing his eyes, he ran his fingers over her satiny skin and nuzzled her neck. She smelled like vanilla and jasmine and sandalwood all rolled up into one heady mix.

She murmured softly in her sleep at his touch, her fingers brushing reflexively over his chest. His heart swelled with passion and love, and he couldn't help himself. His lips touched hers in a whisper of a kiss, and she stirred.

"Mmm."

_Well, since she's awake.._. Nico smiled and kissed her again. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"S'okay." She burrowed into his neck, sliding a slim arm around his waist. "God, you smell good," she whispered.

Her hair lay wild and rumpled over the pillow, and he combed through it with his fingers, feeling its silkiness. "So do you."

A few moments passed. "Nico?" she breathed against his neck.

"Hmm?" he answered, still caressing her hair.

"I don't want anyone else but you."

He rolled her gently onto her back, sliding one arm protectively underneath her. "And I don't want anyone else but you." Then his mouth slowly descended onto hers, his tongue probing at the seam of her soft lips. She opened her mouth to him, and he deepened the kiss, tongues dancing, as she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. Their lovemaking last night had been frenzied and passionate, but Nico wanted more. He wanted to worship her body, take his time with her, watch her lose control bit by bit.

And he'd start now.

His lips drifted over her cheek, down to her elegant jawline, while he propped himself on his left arm. His right index finger drew lazy circles on her left breast, slowly spiraling closer until the pad of his finger stroked the rosy flesh of her nipple. Her own fingers danced over his shoulders and through his hair as his mouth left hot kisses down her chest, straying over her collarbone just a bit. She sucked in a breath as his lips met his finger, moaning as he took her nipple between them and suckled her slowly.

Her nails grazed over his scalp, causing him to throb painfully against her lower stomach. God, he wanted her... but it would have to wait. Moving his mouth from her nipple, he lifted his head to look at her. Even in the darkness, he could see that her eyes were closed, but he could hear the sound of her breathing clearly, shallow and soft. Smiling, he shifted between her legs and turned his attention to her stomach. His fingers glided over her smooth flesh, his tongue dipping to tease her delicious little bellybutton. She giggled just a little, and gently admonished him with a tiny push. He slid down further until he found himself at the junction of her thighs. Spreading her legs to give him better access, she ran her fingers through his hair and whispered, "Oh, please..."

He started by nuzzling and stroking the smooth, silky skin of her inner thighs, moving closer to her center, teasing her with tiny kisses. He moistened the tip of his index finger on his tongue and gently stroked her tiny nub, loving the little sounds of pleasure she made. He knew as soon as he was inside her, it would be over, so he vowed to himself to please her first, no matter what. His tongue soon met his finger, and he busied himself with teasing and licking, noticing that she was now moaning instead. He smiled into her skin, flicking her with the hardened tip of his tongue.

"Oh, God, Nico," she breathed, pulling lightly at his hair. He was beyond painfully hard at this point, but he didn't care. He wanted her wild with desire and breathless with release. Two long, strong fingers dipped into her, reaching, curving... She cried out softly as he stroked her, his tongue still ravishing her. Her moans turned to cries, and her hands left his head to grip the pillow. He knew she was nearly there... closing his lips over her swollen button of flesh, he suckled at it and pressed his fingers deeper inside her. Soon, a strangled cry of his name left her throat, and he felt the gentle rhythm of her climax around his fingers. His suckling turned to soft kisses, and he slowed his strokes as her breathing came under control.

He let her relax for a moment, but continued to nuzzle and kiss her thigh. "Come here, you," she breathed, and cupped his face in her hands. He did as she asked, moving above her.

"I'm here," he whispered. "What now?" he asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"Mmm." Her fingers slid through his hair. "Make love to me."

"As you wish, my lady," he answered breathlessly, and placed himself at her opening, pushing into her slowly. She sucked in a breath and held it, then moaned loudly as he filled her completely. Her legs closed around his waist, and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. One arm slid underneath her, and he held himself above her with the other, his mouth coming to rest on hers. He moved slowly inside her at first, relishing in the feel of her around him, but the aching need in his loins urged him on, spurring his desire. The sky was just beginning to lighten, and it was heaven to look into her chocolate eyes, seeing the passion in them... just for him.

"You feel so good," she breathed, her fingers threading themselves through his hair, and she pulled him down for a deep kiss. He could have made love to her all day like this, the fire building inside both of them with a slow, even burn. Moments later, she fell over the edge again, her heels digging into him, her nails dragging over his upper back, the sweet, low keen of her wails in his ears. He gave himself a mental pat on the back as he quickened his pace, not only wanting to extend her pleasure, but to bring on his own release as well.

His whole body tensed, coiled as tightly as a spring, and he whispered her name as that delicious feeling began to spread like wildfire throughout his entire being. She answered him with a soft kiss, her hands on his face, holding his gaze as he lost control. With a harsh cry, he pushed deeply inside her one last time, and a white-hot flash ripped through his body as he emptied himself within her. Gasping, he pressed his forehead against hers. Her soft hands moved to his shoulders, caressing and stroking his damp skin as he struggled to regain his composure. He moved to lie beside her, and she instinctively turned with him, her small body flush with his. As the sky turned peach with the coming sunrise, she leaned in close and rained tender kisses all over his face, her thumb grazing his temple.

He'd never felt so complete in his entire life. Grasping her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed the backs of her fingers. There was so much he wanted to say... but he couldn't find the words. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. She nuzzled his neck and slid her arm around his waist, sighing contentedly. They fell asleep together, the sun rising over the ocean to bring a new day.


	14. Chapter 14

This is a filler to replace the original authors note I added here. Story continues on Chapter 15.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I have been under a great deal of stress, and creativity is the first thing that goes, unfortunately. But, I had a bad night last night, and used the angst as fuel. LOL **

**So... it's the morning after. :) **

* * *

><p><em>Mmm. God, what time is it?<em> Nico stretched in the bright sunlight that lit the master bedroom, curling his toes against the soft sheets with a sleepy yawn. As he rolled over and opened his eyes, he saw Dani across the room, slipping back into her clothes. "Well, good morning," he said huskily, sliding his arms underneath the pillow and giving her a naughty grin.

She smiled back at him and crossed the room to take a seat on the bed beside him. "Mmm. Good morning to you," she whispered, leaning over to kiss his lips. His fingers tangled in her hair, but she gently pulled away. "I should go. I came with Margo, and I hate to leave her alone for much more of the day."

"Oh." He sat up slowly and gave her a smile. "I was hoping I could make you breakfast."

She grinned at this, and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Oh, that sounds so good... but..." she cocked her head. "I feel so guilty leaving her all alone, you know?"

His face fell. He had envisioned a lazy day, with breakfast in bed, a little snuggling... talking about this new thing they'd begun. It was too soon to tell her how he felt, but at least they could have talked. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "Yes. I know. But..." He chose his words carefully. "I was hoping that we could talk, Dani."

Her lovely face showed surprise. "You... want to talk?"

"Yes. I do." His eyes never left hers as he kissed her fingers one by one.

The beautiful smile that broke out on her face thrilled him to the core. "Well... of _course_ we can talk." She leaned in close and nuzzled his cheek.

He captured her lips softly and cupped her face in his hand. "Good. There are... things we should discuss."

"Mmm hmm," she agreed, covering his hand with her own. "Like how good we are in bed together, first of all."

"Oh, yes," he whispered, feeling himself stiffen slightly at the thought. "And how we both enjoy cooking." He nipped at her soft lips and played with a curl.

"Uh huh." Her tongue slipped out to briefly tease his lips. "How much we hate football."

"Mmm. Absolutely."

She sighed and rested her forehead against his. "How much I care for you."

Drawing back slowly, he looked deeply into her chocolate eyes, the pad of his thumb gently caressing her cheek. "And how dear you are to me, Danielle." With his soft admission, her eyes teared up just a little, and he kissed her again softly. "Ssh. No tears."

"God, Nico..." She ignored him, her eyes welling up, tears spilling over. "I've been so stupid. I can't believe..."

He placed a finger over her lips. "Ssh. It's alright. You're here. And that's all that matters to me." Taking her face in both hands, he covered her mouth with his, kissing her with all the passion he felt within him. She murmured softly into his mouth as his tongue slipped between her lips, her hands coming to rest on his bare shoulders. Finally, when they parted, she smoothed his hair back with her fingers, her eyes searching his face.

"I'll call Margo. Odds are she won't care at all, you know? She'd rather me be happy."

He smiled. "Are you?"

"Happy?" She squeezed his hand. "No, Nico." She kissed him quickly with a smile and rose. "I'm ecstatic." With a wink, she turned to head into the kitchen.

He took a deep breath, his heart pounding. _She's happy. With __**me**__._ And with a grin that felt as though it would split his face, he fell back onto the pillows.

* * *

><p>"I can't help the fact that I fell for Matt." The two of them lay curled up together in the padded lounger on the deck, basking in the warm afternoon sun.<p>

Nico stroked her arm softly. "Of course not. You saw... a young man who was good looking, and attentive, and nice."

"Nice? You think Matt is nice?"

"Donnally and I may not be…" Nico punctuated the air with his fingers, making quotation marks. "_'BFFs'_…" Dani stifled a giggle. "But he is very agreeable, and the players hold him in high regard. There's no reason why you shouldn't have fallen for him." He paused. "I was just... disappointed that you felt you could work with him, and date him, and not me."

"Oh, Nico." Dani hugged him. "I don't have the same working relationship with Matt as I have with you, you know?"

His brows knitted. "Come again?"

"You and me. We have a _direct_ working relationship, so much more different. Matt and I... we just see each other at the complex. We don't really _work_ together." She kissed his lips. "That's what I meant, Nico."

He pondered her line of thought for a moment, and realized it actually made sense. Yes, they did work very closely together. Much more so than she and Donnally, for sure. He smiled into her eyes. "Danielle, you are absolutely right."

She kissed him again. "OK. I don't wanna talk about Matt anymore."

"Alright. We can talk about whatever you like."

She was quiet for a moment, then a silly smile crept over her face. "What is Nico short for?"

_Shit_, he thought with a resounding sigh. Taking a soft lock of her hair, he wound it around his fingers. "Dominic."

"Ooo. I like that," she grinned. "What's your middle name?"

He made an irritated noise.

"Oh, come on, Nico. What is it? Mine's Vittoria..."

His eyes narrowed, but there was a smile on his face. "If you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You'll have to kill me." She nuzzled his nose with her own.

"No." He placed his fingers on her side. "I'll tickle you until you can't breathe."

Her eyes widened and she laughed. "Okay, okay! Your secret's safe with me."

He smirked at her and resumed twirling her hair around his fingers. "Eliakim.* It was my grandfather's name."

She reached out to touch his face. "It's beautiful, Nico. Does it mean anything?"

"Yes. It means 'resurrection by God'. My great-grandparents were very religious," he added with a smile.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "Dominic Eliakim Careles."

Rolling his eyes, he kissed her. "Hush, woman."

* * *

><p>*Eliakim is pronounced el-ee-ah-kyme. Forgot to add that to one of the previous chapters.<p> 


End file.
